


Sweet Magic

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Bakery, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, craziness ensues, crazy fangirls, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: After finding out that his brother's birthday is nearing, Itachi's in a dilemma in which he can't buy anything for him. Here comes Shoku, offering him a job as his... bodyguard?Itachi begrudgingly accepts, despite all of the crazy things he knows are going to happen from now on.(Abandoned.)





	1. Now Hiring!

The beeping of my alarm clock breaks the peacefulness of my sleep. I quickly tried to locate my alarm clock, tapping all over the bedside cabinet as the early signs of sunlight bathed my half-asleep form in a faint light. After a few seconds, I finally got it. Raising my head slowly from the pillow, I glanced at the time.

It's still 5AM.

My other hand reached up to my head and gave it a scratch then pressed the stop button. I sat up on the bed. Looking down on my hands with the alarm clock in my hands. I raised my hand... and promptly _threw_ it against the wall.

***CRASH!!**

I stared at the clock's remains and sighed. I am never one for alarm clocks. The sound was too annoying, it's not gonna wake me up peacefully.

Deciding to not worry about it anymore, I got up, and readied myself for school.

* * *

After showering and styling my obnoxious hair for an hour, I'm finally ready to meet my family downstairs to eat. At the dining table, my father is already in his work attire, a plain black office suit and his only expensive wear, his wristwatch. Seriously, why does he wear that? Phones can tell the time y'know?

I sat at the seat in front of my father. He greets me a good morning and continues to read on the newspaper.

My mother is currently at the kitchen, as evident by her bright, short orange hair swaying in the wind. She turns around and gives me a glare. I instinctively gulped in fear. W-what does she want.

"Itachi..." Mom started.

I slowly retreated to my seat, slightly scared on what she's trying to pull. "Y-yes.... mother dearest?" yeah... as if being polite in this situation is gonna fix it.

"Did I just hear you smash an alarm clock earlier? An alarm clock that I _bought_?" She smiles but in a scary way. It doesn't help that she's holding a knife.

My father laughs at my panic as I tried to reason at her. "M-maybe? H-how would _you_ know it was an alarm clock though? That's very specific mother dearest."

She just looks at me knowingly, the look of 'Are-you-seriously-trying-to-pull-this-BS' look. "Stop with that act. That crashing sound came from your room. What else do you think it is, huh?"

"Uhh... my phone?" I lied.

She shakes her head and puts the knife back at the rack. Her eyes just looks so done at this point. I sighed in relief at that action. "Dear, your phone's right there."

I looked down at the other side of the kitchen to my phone that I plugged earlier before I went to shower.... "Oh."

She sighs. "When are you gonna learn, Itachi? How many clocks have you destroyed? Do you even know that?"

Ah... shoot. I don't know. "Uh... 9 clocks?"

"It's 39 clocks! You destroyed your 39th clock Itachi!" Mom practically screeched.

"You counted..." I dumbly answered. Oh no.... I shouldn't have said that.... she's gonna...

She sighs. "Of course I do! That's the clock that I _bought_ with _my_ money. I count my money and give it as due. We might not be struggling financially, but we must conserve and plan better uses for it. You got it?"

I nodded. I don't want this to turn into a full lecture.

Mom just got angrier. "Well?? Speak up! You're a man aren't you?"

(Oh god.... Save me.)

It seemed like someone really was listening to me as an angel came down and greeted everyone with a good morning. His presence eased up everyone's vibes as he took a seat beside me. That's right, the angel in question was my younger brother, Satsuki.

My mother cooed at him. "Good morning too sweetie! The Katsudon is almost done now... stay put a little bit okay?"

(YES! I was saved!) I patted my younger brother in the head as he giggles. "Ita-nii stop! Ehehehe!" he turned to mom with a smile. "Okay! Thank you mom!"

Mom looks at me the final time... before she turns away and continues to prepare the meal. (Crisis averted.)

* * *

 

After eating our breakfast, Dad immediately went and brought Satsuki to his school. While Mom stopped me from leaving just yet. Her disappointment in me was hurting me internally.

"Itachi. Why have you been doing that?"

I scratched my head... "Because I hate alarm clocks."

"You are a heavy sleeper! Of course you're gonna need those annoying ones!"

"Can't you just wake me up every morning?"

"No. Not when you do that stupid hairstyle of yours!"

I touched my hair subconsciously. "This hair is cool! Wolverine is cool!"

"God.... I'm just happy you were athletic otherwise you'd end up being a hikkikomori..." she shakes her head. "Do you know what's going to be in a week from now?"

(What...? Why would she bring it up?) "Uh... no? What's it? Is it a festival? We need more groceries...?"

"No!" Mom snapped. "How could you forget! It's your brother's _birthday_!"

My eyes just bulged out in surprise. "W-what?!" I picked off my phone and went to the calendar to find that indeed, his birthday is going to be in the next Monday.

Mom smirks. "Heh. Some brother you are. You should buy him a present. Without him, you'd be attacked by lectures everyday."

"M-mom.... can I borrow money...?" (I... I blew out all my money after buying that tiger-print swimming trunks.)

She smiles then pats my head. "No." She draws out the o's making it more annoying.

"But why?!"

Her arms crossed. "You need to learn the value of money. Because of the clock incident, I'm not gonna let you borrow money until after Satsuki's birthday passes."

"That's unfair!"

"All's fair game, boy." She pats my head and goes to the living room, no doubt looking at the hottest drama in the news. "Go find a job."

* * *

 

My walk to school wasn't so pleasant anymore. All I could think about was how Satsuki wouldn't like me anymore cause I couldn't get him a present...

I could just picture it.

He would just pout and say that it's alright, but deep down, he's sad. He's sad cause I didn't give him a gift.... and then he'll realize 'why should I be sad about it? let's just hate nii-san!' and he'll start avoiding me and then he'll deliberately wake up earlier and leave earlier cause he wouldn't want to see me anymore and then he'll leave to Shisuta Town to go to the neighboring school for his high school years cause he wouldn't want to see my face anymore cause he hates me and...

And....

AND.......

**AND...........**

"No!!!!!! Don't leave me Satsukiiiiiiii!!!!" I screamed in the middle of the street, earning me a few looks from the people. Some even started to cover their children's eyes as they passed through.

(No. I'm gonna buy him the best present... then, he'll call me the best brother in the world.)

I rushed to the gates to see my teammates, Hojiro, then the newbies Unagi and Iruka. Okay... gotta put on an act now... they can't know about me I just got appointed as the new president so... "Good to see you all here."

"Good morning senpai."

"Morning~ ssu!"

"Chi-chan morning~!"

I don't even need to know who called me Chi-chan... "Hojiro, stop calling me that."

"You're no fun..." he said as he pouted. "I'm gonna make you agree to that nickname by beating you!"

All he got from me is a punch in the gut. "As if."

Honestly... these newbies... Unagi has a good potential... but Iruka... he's gonna need more than the practices we have to sharpen him up.

"Iruka. You run 2 more laps today."

"E-eh?!"

(With the birthday present dilemma at the back of my mind right now... I should train these guys to even have a chance at the yearly triathlon.)

* * *

 

Fast forward to the end of the day. No matter how much I think about it, I couldn't come up with anything. I doubt they'd let me borrow their money. All I've been treating my team members as are trash for a while now... and Hojiro... I don't even want to think of what he'd ask in return for borrowing his money. We might be childhood friends, but he's evil and he knows my otaku-tendencies.

I've decided. He's definitely evil.

My feet continued to walk, passing through the club rooms. Already eager to go home. Mondays really are the worst.

"So I guess I should find myself a job... huh..."

"A job?!" someone screeched.

I swerved my head around to find some guy peeking out from the cooking club. A lacy, pink apron with a heart in the center was over his uniform. With a speed comparable to a car, he came barreling towards me with his eyes sparkling.

"Are you looking for a job!!?"

This guy is.... that weirdo who brings knives everywhere. "Yeah... I am..." (Better step back... he might be a psychopath...)

I don't know if it was even possible, but I think his eyes shone a bit more. "Wow! We actually need one right now... wait, rather, It's me who needs one right now..." He says as I raise my thick eyebrow in confusion. "Dad said I need someone to man the bakeshop with me cause she's concerned!

"Concerned with what?"

"Some girls ruined the shop after they decided to want to meet me! It was scary for Dad and for me too!" Shoku said energetically, as if he's on a sugar rush. "We need someone to body guard me and you seemed to fit the job!"

"I do?"

"Yeah!" He grabs my arm. "So let's goooooooooo~!!!"

"W-wait! A-ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

* * *

 

In the end, I got dragged. I looked up to see their family's bakeshop. "Yukari-ya? What a weird name."

"Oh. It's actually named after my mother." Shoku explained. "C'mon, let's go." I followed him, no much to say either.

I see a stern looking man in the counter. His eyes were piercing green, glaring at me from a far. "Who's he?"

"Dad! He's... uh...." He looks at me in confusion. "Who are you again?"

A vein protruded in my head. How dare he... "I'm Itachi. We see each other during club meetings. Y'know... where you accidentally stabbed someone??"

"Oh. Yeah. Hey!!! Nice to meet ya!" He smiles.

(I swear....) I just faked a smile and took his hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you too."

"W-wow... your grip is strong... ow... Ah! Help! Help!" I let go of his hand. He just laughs as he holds his arm tighter. "P-perfect body guard... right dad?"

He's staring silently at his son's hand. Oh. Did I eff up?

.

.

.

"Pass."

(WHAT?! IS HE MENTAL TOO!? WHAT THE HECK?) "W-what!? Why?"

He shrugged. "Eh. You have the initiative to stop him from doing stupid. He needs that. He isn't too assertive most of the time. It's a surprise he even brought you here. Don't hesitate to punch him if he does something stupid again." He sighed in disappointment. "Honestly, I've given up on changing him."

"Dad! That's mean!"

"Tell that to the guy who gives my bread free of charge to some women. We are a business Shoku."

"Fine...."

He turns back to me. "So when can you start?"

(Are we really doing this?)

 


	2. First Day

My body twitched as the familiar beeping of my phone sounded. My eyes groggily roved around the room as the ringing from my phone continued. I sat-up confused and dazed. I looked to the right to see that there hasn't been a new alarm on my bedside cabinet. My eyes took the time to adjust to the morning light. Slowly, I recalled everything that happened yesterday. 

(That's right... I took a job as that weirdo's bodyguard... and then I rushed back home.) My thoughts were stopped as the beeping wouldn't stop. (Why is my phone...?)

I felt around the drawers till I found it. The caller id was unknown but who ever it is, they are persistent... (3 missed calls?) it might be a member's new phone number... after having been called for the fifth time, I relented and answered.

"Hello? This is Itachi."

The other line felt like it was shaking... "Ah! There you are! Good Morning~"

My left eye twitched. "Y-you...."

"It's me Shoku, not "you"! How are you?"

I rubbed my unkempt hair in embarrassment. "I'm... I'm good... wait... I didn't give you my number... so why do you have it?"

His reply was just a light laugh.

"Hey! That's seriously creepy!"

I can just _feel_ him shake his head in amusement due to the light tone in his voice. "Did you forget? The poster for the Sports Club had your phone number in it! Just like mine in our own posters."

(Ah... damn.) "Well? Why did you call me this early anyway it's..." I glanced at the wall clock "it's already 6!!??!"

"Ah yeah... did you just wake up? Hello? Hey! Don't hang up on m-"

His words were unfinished as I rushed to fix myself up.

* * *

 

I rushed to the school, internally crying as I was unable to see Satsuki for today. Oh god... what if he thinks that I hate him!? No! He's not gonna drift away from me, is he? It's just this one day! It didn't help that mom had this 'I told you so' look the whole morning. It just made me more guilty. I'm not able to see my brother off...

Wait! Maybe if I go to his school and greet him there... he'll be happy! Then he can show off his totally cool brother!

B-but does he even want to in the first place?

Will he want me thei-

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp slap. I looked down to see Shoku, his expression was full of amusement as he slapped even harder. "Okay! Okay! STOP THAT!!!"

He stopped with a quiet "teehee".

"God... what's the matter with you...?"

"I'm high in love!" He answered gleefully.

Sighing, I made eye contact that somehow froze him completely still. We have the same color... huh... green... "So... does my bodyguard duties cover the school too?"

"Ah.. no. Just the shop... but I think it you also have to walk me there...? Seems more convenient plus, I have a human shield!"

(That's good. I don't have to spend time with him too much.)

* * *

 

I started to continue walking and he followed suit, going up the stairs to the third floor of the main building. The silence was seriously unnerving.

"So... you have an exquisite palate?"

He swerved his head to me and frowned. "Who told you that?"

"Huh? Ain't that you? I've heard rumors that you want to create some 5-star restaurant... or something."

He just shakes his head... "No... those were just some speculations girls had about me..."

"Oh..." Great. Now I made it more awkward. "I'm sorry."

"Nah... it's fine... they don't know much about me anyway..." He stops walking. "They don't know anything..." He cryptically repeated.

The single strand of hair that's defying gravity seemed to have drooped for a little bit. "Y'know what? I think we have a club meeting... I mean... I don't remember... but we might so uh..." He walked back downstairs. "bye."

He was upset... that much was clear... but why?

"Ah. I'll meet him later...." I shrugged and continued on to the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't exactly have any motivation to finish this when I first started... and it has significantly waned over this past days... hopefully, I still find the will to push myself through since I sincerely think that this is a good ship.


	3. IM SORRY!!! T_T

I'm sorry I don't think I'm gonna be able to finish this. I started this on a whim but... I do love this ship and wish that a lot more of you guys do to. By being a failure, I should at least give you the closure even if there's like only one of you guys who's interested in the ending.

 **Summary of What's Suppose to Happen:** Continuing from the past chapter, Itachi escorts Shoku to the bakeshop and realizes that he greatly _underestimated_ the job he took. Girls wearing different uniforms come to see him in any points in time and Shoku continues to be chatty to them. Without knowing, the girls become a hazard to the store, touching pastries carelessly, almost knocking down shelves, he even noticed a gyaru almost stealing money from the register.

In the passing conversation with one of the girls, he notices it. Shoku lies. He does it as easily as breathing. There, Itachi notices things that are very far-off to what he knows Shoku is.

After kicking out a bunch-of women out and kicking Shoku for giving the bakeshop's bread for free, the sun-sets and it's time to go home.

Itachi lies down the bed, thinking of Shoku and wonders on why he does such things.

The next two or three days, was normal, they talked a lot because of Shoku's naturally nosy attitude. Along the past days, Itachi found a liking to Shoku's voice. Only realizing it after waking up to his voice on the phone. He also realized that Shoku's parents are divorced after he implied it on one of their conversations.

All is fine and dandy, right? Things are smooth sailing, right? Well... on the fifth day, two days before Satsuki's birthday, a random girl just comes right in and attempts to _murder_ him. Though her intentions was fortunately stopped by Itachi, the meat shield.

After much talking, it was found out that the girl was actually best friend of Shoku's ex-girlfriend. They dated, and both of them were serious about it however, the bullying, the stalking, the death threats the girl received everyday just for dating a genuine nice guy sent her over the edge and drove her insane. Due to the circumstances... he deemed it best to transfer to another high school deciding to live with his father as he was living with his mother at that time.

He was blaming himself for not noticing sooner. That he should've done something more. Yet, it's too late now.

In this new place, to cope from the bad things happening, he wanted to keep himself busy. He helped out and learned about baking as well as establishing his own club, the Cooking Club.

Shoku shoves money on his hands and quietly says: "I'm sorry you had to risk your life for a guy like me. Please... just go. You're fired"

Itachi just sinks on his bed, his heart heavy. _He already got what he was after... so why was he feeling this way?_ The morning where he wakes up without Shoku's voice somehow makes him feel empty.

Monday comes and so does Satsuki's birthday. Since it was his brother's tenth birthday, they decided to be grand and have it in a restaurant. The family decided to meet-up at the place in 6PM. Itachi thinks it's perfect since he hadn't bought his brother's present yet because of the shock he had at the workplace.

After buying the present and boarding the train, he falls in a contemplative silence. He debates on approaching Shoku tomorrow. Though, he comes to a stop as he notices Shoku following a girl. His relief was immediately replaced with panic as Itachi recognized that girl as the attempted-murderer of Shoku. As he makes his way to leave, the door closes-in on itself effectively stopping Itachi from meeting that girl.

Here comes the decision, will he stop at the next station... and try to reach Shoku on time or be at the restaurant that's two stations away from this particular spot.

WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT!?! OF COURSE HE'S GONNA SAVE HIS BAE!

So of course he steps out at the next station and starts to book it back to that spot. He arrives back at the station... to see that the two are talking peacefully. He also notices the bright orange uniform and two officers with them that are on stand-by. He bids her farewell as she was taken away by the officers. Immediately after they left, Itachi rushes to hug Shoku much to his surprise.

Tears fall down without signs of stopping as he bear hugs Shoku... with love.

After hearing that the two were able to forgive each other, Shoku wonders on why he's here. Struck with no answer... as he didn't think through on why he went back... however, Shoku answers for him as he gives him a kiss. Itachi was surprisingly not against it as he kissed back with just as much force.

The fic ends with Itachi realizing he left the present on the train which greatly amuses Shoku. Shoku offered to buy him another one and in return, Itachi drags Shoku with him to Satsuki's birthday party, stating that he'll absolutely love Satsuki and his family. Shoku chuckles as he allows himself to be dragged.

End.

 

 **So that's it?** I'm afraid, yeah. I'm sorry I was not able to do this justice.... Thank you, for supporting this fanfic. I wanted to make something new... but I ended up not seeing it through to the end and I feel bad about myself though at the same time, I'm proud of it. I'm the first one to make a fanfic of this couple and I put effort into it. Call me lazy or unmotivated, but I'm proud that I was able to build a world, a story around one of the couples that I like.

I actually planned to write an omake for each chapter.... but I was lazy. (´～`) 

Like a cameo of Umeji, buying Anpan and trying it because apparently that's Shin's favorite pastry. (It's actually not and he instead tried Budo's favorite pastry.)

Or the the cooking club members talking about how Shoku-senpai seemed to be "glowing" today.

Or the Sports Club members stalking Itachi to try and find out what's his job but they misunderstand it as Shoku's "slave" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Or the weekly shenanigans of the club meetings and the horror of Shoku and his knives as well as Megami's "pure maiden mode"

and many more.

Anyway.... thank you again for supporting me!

\- Mutsumi Maeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from the Shin series. This wouldn't be long, maybe 5 chapters at most maybe I won't be able to finish it. I just wanted to create something for my other new ship, Itachi x Shoku. I felt a moment of enlightenment after posing them next to each other. I was struck by how good they looked together.
> 
> "Butterfly on my Shoulder" isn't doing good. I know how it's going to end, but I'm having a difficulty in getting there. I'm just afraid... y'know? That's what you get for choosing Time Travel as a premise Mutsumi. *scolds self.


End file.
